Soni
Soni Corporation, commonly referred to as Soni, is a Japanese multinational conglomerate corporation headquartered in Kōnan Minato, Tokyo, Japan. It ranked 73 on the 2011 list of Fortune Global 500. Soni is one of the leading manufacturers of electronics products for the consumer and professional markets. Soni Corporation is the electronics business unit and the parent company of the Soni Group, which is engaged in business through its four operating segments – Electronics (including game, network services & medical business), Pictures, Music and Financial Services. These make Soni one of the most comprehensive entertainment companies in the world. Soni's principal business operations include Soni Corporation (Soni Electronics in the U.S.), Soni Pictures Entertainment, Soni Computer Entertainment, Soni Music Entertainment, Soni Mobile Communications (formerly Soni Ericsson), and Soni Financial. As a semiconductor maker, Soni is among the Worldwide Top 20 Semiconductor Sales Leaders. The Soni Group is a Japan-based corporate group primarily focused on the Electronics (such as AV/IT products & components), Games (such as PlayStation), Entertainment (such as motion pictures and music), and Financial Services (such as insurance and banking) sectors. The group consists of Soni Corporation (holding & electronics), Soni Computer Entertainment (game), Soni Pictures Entertainment (motion pictures), Soni Music Entertainment (music), Soni Financial Holdings (financial services) and others. Its founders Akio Morita and Masaru Ibuka derived the name from sonus, the Latin word for sound, and also from the English slang word "sonny", since they considered themselves to be "sonny boys", a loan word into Japanese which in the early 1950s connoted smart and presentable young men. The Shock In 2011 Soni found itself in new hands. The Allion Group announced that it had a majority share of the Soni stock and was moving to make changes in the corporate culture and operating polices, which it found abhorrent. Immediate effects were: *Firing the entire board of directors. *Leaving the RIAA and the MafIAA. *A full apology to those affected by Soni's DRM hacks and security breaches. "Our customers are '''not' our enemies."'' Anyone that has an affected disk can return it for one that is not, provided they didn't return it already. Everyone on The Paystation Network got a free month subscription. *Returning full function to the Paystation 3 and removing language in the user agreement that forbade hacking the device. "What you buy is yours." *The shrink wrap "agreement" was itself tossed for all Soni products. Allion Group President Anthony stated "A one sided agreement is not an agreement. Any company that engages in such practices should not be trusted." '' *Returning physical quality to the Soni brand. Broken devices ''will not leave the factory floor. Quality tracking assures that too much crap coming from your factory means you loose the contract. *Demanding that workers making Soni hardware are treated in a humane fashion are not over worked, and are being paid a living wage. Two factories have already been fired for this alone. They don't get any warning of Soni inspectors like they use to. New Products Soni has released several new products, driven by the above changes. Paystation 4 *Backwards compatible with all previous Paystation versions. *Internal network support. Combined with a Soni Entertainment System a single console can be played on up to five different locations in the house, with either multiple players on one game, or different games. *Full HD support, Blue-ray, DVD and CD support. It will play as many video and audio formats as they can find. If they find more they will update it. *Unannounced but implemented is in system spoofing of game servers for the assholes that demand a connection to their server to play the game you bought, and cannot keep their servers running. (Looking at you Electronic Arts) Soni Entertainment system *Modular system based around a Soni TV-DVR with a four to ten terabyte drive. *Options include various speaker systems, a media player for all kinds of disks, a storage server with multiple drive bays. Four drive bays designed for the four terebyte drive or larger hard drives, disk or solid state. *Of course a Paystation can be included. Storage for Paystation games and satellite support of one console. *Up to four satellite TV terminals are also supported. All is controlled from a tablet remote. Soni TV Soni has backed off the current generation of 3-D technology. It gives everyone a headache eventually it physically has to. We will be the first company on top of a holographic tank, but we are not pushing a faulty and limited technology to the detriment of our customers. Soni Computers Outside of assuring the physical quality of the product Soni computers have moved entirely to Tri-logic processors. A clean slate ground up redesign and rebuild of the computer hardware. The performance boost is such that they can run virtual microprocessor systems with no noticeable lag in performance. So they can play those old games on Dosbox or even run Wordperfect 5, if that is your abuse. Soni has been releasing virtual machines for old beloved computers as they can get the rights. From the Altair, to Atari, the C-64, and the Amiga line. Yea, Fruit wouldn't license the early Fruit]or the Banana. Soni desktop system are the first to offer built in subspace networking. They are working to get the technology down to laptop size. Meanwhile an external subspace router is available for existing systems. [[Krellite cell] technology has been integrated at all levels from phones on up to solo servers that can run for days without AC power. The average tablet or laptop can run for 72 hours of continuous, heavy use with the new batteries. Soni has moved to offer Penguin as a pre-installed OS on every system sold. Prices reflect the difference in licensing costs. Three distributions of Penguin are offered Topper, Suzy, and Bonobo. Specialized loadouts for professional, network, personal, and media. No, MessySoft is not happy. However upping the OEM price for Winders will get that passed to consumers. And Soni clearly itemizes that price. Talks with Fruit to offer an iFruit compatible system have not been...fruitful. Media Music and movie releases are now designed to be moved to your computer based storage. Soni wants you to retain the disk media both as a back up and proof of ownership. And they still sell disk media. Hard Drives fail. Category:Media Category:Business Category:Allion Category:Technology